Home
by TheSerpentsKiss
Summary: She watched her walk across the stage, her heart plummeting. She would never see her again, she thought to herself. That is until she see's her seven years later in the most unexpected place. GWHG
1. Chapter One: My December

**Title:** Home

**Chapter Title:** My December

**Summary:** She watched her walk across the stage, her heart plummeting. She would never see her again, she thought to herself. That is until she see's her seven years later in the most unexpected place. GWHG

**Warnings:** Underage drinking, semi-emo story line, and sex.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter (actually, the entire story) was inspired by my girlfriend, Alicia. This song is my favorite, and it has a deeper meaning to it. But I won't explain that here. No lesbian-bashing. Flames will only keep me warmer on winter nights.

_

* * *

_

_And I just wish I didn't feel like there was something a miss_

_And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away _

_To have someone to come home to_

_"My December" by Linkin Park_

* * *

**Chapter One: My December**

She watched from afar, her small hands gripping the edges of her chair. Her nerves were on fire as she observed what was happening just feet from her. The bushy-haired Gryffindor walked across the large stage, in a euphoric state. _It is the last day_, she thought. It is the last day for her at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny swept her hair down, covering her eyes as she watched her shake Dumbledore's hand. Her brother walked up to her, planting a kiss on her cheek as she walked off stage. Ginny felt her heart break once more as he took her hand in his, and led her to a chair in the front row. They were laughing. Talking. Rejoicing. And here Ginny was, watching the trio graduate, and she felt no happiness for them. After all, after this, she would no longer be able to watch her. She would be off working for the Ministry, and surely she would forget about Ginny.

Hermione turned around, grinning broadly at Ginny. She managed a weak smile in return, although the emotions of loosing Hermione were building up. Ginny stood and walked out of the small theatre. It was impossible, she thought, to watch anymore.

She stepped outside, taking a long breath of the cool winter air. She was cold, her hands turning white from the freezing temperatures. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, and turned around. Hermione frowned, wondering why she had left so abruptly. Ginny leaned against the building, meeting Hermione's worried gaze.

"Why did you leave?" She asked in almost a hurt voice. Merlin, Ginny thought, she's not going to let me out of this one.

Ginny stared at her for a moment, her gaze hardening as she thought of the relationship that Hermione and her brother had. They were going to get married as soon as she finished her training for the Ministry job. Ginny didn't know if she could ever look at her the same after this. Hermione was impossible, untouchable as long as her brother was alive and acting affectionate towards her.

"It was too hot in there." She lied lamely, shrugging one shoulder. She knew that Hermione could see right through her, no matter how hard she tried to hide her true emotions.

"Why have you been acting so weird lately?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. She turned and looked away from the red head, looking out at the England skyline. She knew that something was wrong, but she couldn't place what the issue was. Ginny almost never acted like this. She shivered from the cold air.

"You're all leaving. Am I suppose to be happy about this?" Ginny retorted, turning her gaze from the Gryffindor to the skyline that she was staring at. It was beautiful. The red and oranges were mixing together with wispy clouds that were a forewarning to snow. She sighed, stepping up next to her friend, wrapping her arm around Hermione's. It was an innocent gesture, at least that's what Hermione thought. It was the only thing she could to satisfy the physical contact she craved whenever the girl was around.

_There._ Hermione felt it. The soft pale arm wrapped around her's gently, a small smile coming across her features at this. Any contact from Ginny felt different from the touch of her brother's. He was hesitant, almost as though he thought she didn't want it. Ginny was sure of herself and knew exactly what to do at the right time. She almost didn't want to leave, just to spend one more afternoon with her best friend.

"I'll come visit you sometime." Hermione said softly, turning to look at the red head. She was lying. She was going to become an Unspeakable for the Ministry. She wouldn't have time to see anybody. Her worked called for her full attention, and she doubted if she would even be able to stay in contact with her family, much less her close friend.

Ginny nodded her head, trying to push back the tears that were coming up to the surface. She wanted to scream and say that she would never see Hermione again. In all likely hood, she probably wouldn't. She stepped up behind her, dropping her arm and wrapped her arms around her waist, her breath ghosting over Hermione's neck. She wanted to stay here, watching the sun set.

"Hermione! Where are you?" A voice called out behind them, and Ginny jumped, removing her arms from around Hermione. A raven-haired boy stepped out the door, grinning at them both. Ginny felt a blush creeping up her neck, and rubbed her face with her hands, managing to afford a smile to Harry. He grinned, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her inside.

Ginny sighed and stood against the building again, her heart tearing in two as he watched them leave. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it with her wand, taking a drag from it.

_It's going to be a long year_, she thought to herself. She heard the faint 'pop' of three people who had just Apparated away from the theatre, and away from her life.

**(A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll reply to every review I recieve.)**


	2. Chapter Two: Lying From You

**Title:** Home

**Chapter Title:** Lying From You

**Summary:** She watched her walk across the stage, her heart plummeting. She would never see her again, she thought to herself. That is until she see's her seven years later in the most unexpected place. GWHG

**Warnings:** Underage drinking, semi-emo story line, and sex.

**Author's Notes:** Hm, I'll be sure to include more Linkin Park lyrics. They do tend to inspire me to write more chapters. Ah, it's going to darker. No lesbian-bashing. Flames will only keep me warmer on winter nights.

* * *

_When I pretend that everything is what I want it to be,_

_I look exactly like what you always wanted to see,_

_When I pretend I forget about the criminal I am,_

_stealing second after second just cause I know I can,_

_but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay,_

_I'm just trying to bend the truth._

_"Lying From You" by Linkin Park

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Lying From You**

Ginny turned away from where Hermione had once stood, in her arms. She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, and lit it with her wand. Leaning against the brick wall, she took a long drag from it. It was darkening around her, and the cool winter air was soaking into her bones.

Ginny put out the cigarette, and walked off into the streets of London, trying to forget that Hermione ever existed in her life.

* * *

Hermione lost it, the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to put water in her kettle, but only succeeded in the dropping it in the sink again. Leaning over the edge of the metal basin, her hands gripped the sides. She looked out the window, her tears blurring her vision. She gasped and splashed the icy water on her face, trying to wash away the memories. 

Another boy, and yet another heartbreak.

Hermione truly thought that he had been the one. He was so sweet, and caring, and perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to her. Or so she thought. After two months of dating regularly and inviting him over for multiple dinners a week, he broke his promise that he would 'never leave her'.

_Ron._

The name hung in the air lifelessly. It was a faint echo in the distance to her. More tears poured down her cheeks, and she splashed her face with icy water once more. Drying her face with a towel, Hermione dragged herself into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and climbing into her bed.

_Ginny._

It was the name that haunted her at night. The name that forced dreams into her mind. The other red-head that she had always thought about, even if they hadn't spoken in...months.

* * *

Ginny stepped through the medium-sized hole she had created through the chain-link fence. The concrete was wet and covered in random peices of trash from her neighbors. She dropped her bottle that had contained alcohol earlier, letting it smash onto the ground. 

She wasn't drunk, she told herself. She knew her limits.

She looked up through the miserable rain, to see that a light was on in her apartment. She hadn't left one on. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply before she hopped on the fire-escape and pulled her legs up to climb it. When she was about half way up, she heard a voice from below speak to her.

_You're loosing it, Ginny._

She jumped from the voice, and lost her balance. She held onto the metal bar for a few seconds, before losing her grip and falling into the darkness. She fell twenty feet to the ground, a dull crack sounding as her body smacked against the filthy concrete below. Blood began to trickle from her nose as she laid still, and lifeless.

Then, as though somebody had breathed a breath of air into her body, her chest began to rise and fall rapidly. She groaned, feeling the pain return to her body.

When Ginny looked up to finally see who had spoken to her, her youngest brother stood above her, a faint smirk on his lips.

_Ron._

**(A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! An update can be expected soon after I put this chapter up. You'll find out the rest of this mess later. Don't forget to...REVIEW! I love them!)**


	3. Chapter Three: Too Bad

**Title:** Home

**Chapter Title:** Too Bad

**Summary:** She watched her walk across the stage, her heart plummeting. She would never see her again, she thought to herself. That is until she see's her seven years later in the most unexpected place. GWHG

**Warnings:** Underage drinking, semi-emo story line, and sex.

**Author's Notes:** A few Nickelback lyrics. I finally found the plot for this story. And please, I beg of you to continue reviewing. It keeps me writing, even if the chapter's come later, rather than sooner. I apologize, everybody. I've been busy lately trying to keep my grades up and practice flute too.

* * *

_You left without saying goodbye_

_although I'm sure you tried_

_you called the house from time to time_

_to make sure we're alive._

_But you weren't there_

_right when I needed you the most_

_And now I dream about it_

_and how it's so bad, so bad_

_"Too Bad" By Nickelback_

* * *

**Chapter Three-** **Too Bad**

Ginny stumbled to her feet, holding her head as the world spun around her. She growled vicously, sending a glare to her brother. Gripping her head, she looked up at the fire escape with a determined face, before latching onto the bottom most part and swinging her feet high up. She locked them on the first level of the escape, and gripped the rusting metal tightly.

"Baby sister, where you going?" Ron mocked her from below, folding his arms and looking quite amused at her predicament. His face was pale and transparent. To her shock, she could see the filth on the street straight through him. She gaped at the sight and finally stood on the first level of the fire escape, looking below. Her eyes were filled with defiance that she would not speak to her dead brother.

His expression changed suddenly, and he seemed to look mournful now, his eyes blinking innocently. "I died, Ginny." The voice was hoarse and raspy, as though he would start sobbing at any moment. But he wouldn't cry. Because Ron _never _cried.

And then he was gone. His body evanescenced before her. His frown faded into the night air. Ginny gasped and dropped to her knees on the fire escape, which swayed dangerously from her weight. Her pants and shirt were soaked with water that fell from the sky like an icy reminder of her newest revelation. She stared up at the cloudy sky, tears mixing with the droplets of rain that continued to drop upon her.

Then her phone rang, jerking her from her cries. She stood up, looking around her. Remembering where she was, she rushed up the next flight of stairs that awaited her, until the window came into view. She could hear the small black telephone ringing from outside the glass, and threw the window open, quickly stumbling inside.

"Yes?" Ginny was out of breath as she answered. There was a silence on the other end, a sort of pause that came before tragic news. She had only expeirenced this once, right before she was informed that Ron had been murdered. And now, she feared what the news would be.

"Who is this?" She asked again, running a hand through her tangled hair. Her mind rushed with thoughts of Hermione, and what might have happened. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she waited in anticipation.

"Is this Ginny Weasley?" The voice was sharp, and direct. It held a tone of ice that clipped her from her thoughts. Ginny blinked, and tightened her fist, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, this is she." She replied, sitting down. She started to unbuckle her boots, but stopped as the next sentence slipped from the caller's mouth.

"Miss Hermione Granger was hospitalized today for-" Ginny dropped the phone, not bothering to listen to anymore of it. She ran, throwing the door to her apartment open, and rushing down the stairs. Her recklessness didn't matter, it was the voice inside of her that told her to get to the hospital _now_.

There were heads that poked out of their doors, watching the red head hurtle by them. They shook their heads, glancing at each other, before slamming their doors shut angrily.

Up in Ginny's room, she hadn't heard the rest of the sentence. The same icy tone continued, "An attempted suicide." The caller let a deep breath right before silence followed. The phone clipped off on the end, and a dial tone rung throughout the empty apartment.

**(A/N: It's short, I know. I will update tomorrow, I hope with a further explaination of what happened then. I found the plot to this story again, so the next chapters will introduce that, and hopefully you will enjoy it. Hermione/Ginny romance won't come for a while. You'll have to wait it out, but I just hope I don't those of you that are reviewing.)**


	4. Chapter Four: Dearly Beloved

**Title:** Home

**Chapter Title:** Dearly Beloved

**Summary:** She watched her walk across the stage, her heart plummeting. She would never see her again, she thought to herself. That is until she see's her seven years later in the most unexpected place. GWHG

**Warnings:** Underage drinking, semi-emo story line, and sex.

**Author's Notes:** You'll find out the rest as the story goes along...just work with me here, okay? I promise another chapter will come tomorrow.

* * *

_Dearly beloved, are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented?  
Or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure _

Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded?  
Or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused.  
For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse.

_"Dearly Beloved" by Green Day__

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: Dearly Beloved**

The hospital was sparkling clean, the lights bright as they shined down on patients that stared onwards towards the staff, their eyes filled with lost hope and torn lives. Hermione remembered thinking, _I don't belong here_.

According to the Healers, she did. Her arms were tied down to the bed, so that she was forced to lay on her back. Only when her medicine was given, and her daily walk came was she not on her back. Her hands shook, her hair was tangled and wilder than it had been during her years at Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts. _She remembered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She remembered her training after Hogwarts. But what came after this, she couldn't remember.

She was cold, she thought. Her skin was pale, filled with goosebumps. She slumped back against her bed, closing her eyes. _I don't belong here. _

"Miss Granger, you have a visitor." A voice came over the intercom of her room, startling her. She sighed and layed her head back again, not bothering to look at the intruder. She had grown tired of the Healers who came at odd times of the day and night, always poking and prodding at her, making strange humming noises as they did so. _How can they be so cheerful?_

Loud footsteps clonked across the floor of her room, coming to a stop at her bed. Hermione's eyes were tightly shut to avoid seeing the pity in this person's eyes. The stranger didn't speak, but pulled a chair up by her side, and touched her small, pale hand with their own.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, turning to look at the stranger. She studied their bright red hair, pale skin with a dusting of freckles across their skin, and blue eyes that looked down at her with sympathy. "Ginny?" She spoke quietly.

"Yes, Hermione. It's me." She took her hand in her own, and pulled the sleeve of her gown shirt up. Ginny traced her slim fingers over the pink scars that layed across her arm. "What have you done to yourself?" She asked softly, her eyes filling with tears. Leaning down, she kissed the tender skin there, letting her lips ghost over the scars.

When Ginny looked up, Hermione's eyes were filled with confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to jerk her arm away. Her hands were stilled tied down with thick velcro though, and she only succeeded in rubbing her sore wrists raw again. Hermione bit back a whimper at this.

Ginny looked away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Nothing, I'm sorry Hermione." She stood, walking towards the door, feeling more miserable than she had before. A soft voice called out behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're Ginny, then?" Hermione whispered again, trying to not let the tears slip down her cheeks. They were filled with pain, the pain she didn't think existed.

The red head smiled, and turned back around. She walked to the edge of the bed, and put both hands on Hermione's cheeks, cupping her face. "You remember me?" She asked, choking back a sob. She wiped away the tears on Hermione's face, and pulled the chair up again.

Hermione smiled. "So, you're my friend, right?" Ginny's heart dropped. _Friend. _

Faking a smile, Ginny looked up to meet the hopeful eyes of her ex-lover. Taking her hand in her own again, she gave her the only answer that she knew would set her at ease, for now. "Yes, we're friends. Best friends." Ginny refused to look into her eyes, and stood up, dropping her hand.

And with that, as soon as she had entered her life, Ginny had left it just as quickly.

**(A/N: This is not permanent. It's required to keep the plot going, though. And yes, Hermione has lost most of her memory because of...well you'll just have to find out later, won't you? Now...REVIEW! Thank you!)**


End file.
